


Walk You Home | Pieck Finger

by thewallows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Everyone Is Alive, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallows/pseuds/thewallows
Summary: In which Pieck keeps on magically running into the same in person and every time they’re pissed faced drunk.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Pieck Finger/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Kudos: 27





	Walk You Home | Pieck Finger

**Author's Note:**

> also the gender isn’t specified so imagine them as you basically can be a boy, girl, non binary, gender fluid, I want everyone to be able to read and enjoy my work!!

  
The music is loud. Which is expected of course, Pieck knows it’s not a proper party if the music isn’t banging so loud that you feel your eardrums bleeding. But, still it’s the choice of music that makes her have a headache, she’s always been one for slow soft music call her old school but it’s more relaxing and not this  _ way  _ too loud party music where you can’t even appreciate the music but the common themes seem to be getting drunk and doing lewd things and drugs too. Such a weird theme with party songs. She sits on the couch with a beverage in her hand being shoved to the middle while this couple on her side put their tongues down each other's throats and somehow this auburn haired girl named Sasha has taken over the other side of the couch and placed her head on Pieck’s lap.

She helplessly looks at her best friend who seems to be almost as shitfaced as Sasha as he beats his two hands on his pecs like a gorilla and howls. She sighs at his stupidity. Yeah there’s no way she’s going to leave early, she’ll probably won’t leave until dawn. Pieck likes party’s she does. But she prefers it to be small amongst friends, family, not whatever this was. Still she pats herself in the back she tried something new she’s proud of herself. Even though she feels extremely weirded out that the girls was being pinned on Piecks shoulder while they go at it next to her. 

_ People really have no shame  _ she thinks to herself. “Sasha!” A voice says frantically. “Sasha?!” She spots a boy with blonde hair rush towards her and Pieck almost feels like she’s going to get tackled by how he’s running.

She recognizes him. Niccolo she sits next to him in one of her classes he’s a nice boy, sometimes even shares his lunch with her when his girlfriend who happens to be Sasha isn’t there to eat the leftovers. And Pieck must say he  _ should  _ pursue being a chef. “Sasha!” He kneels to her level and slaps her cheek lightly.

She groans, nuzzling into Pieck’s lap. “ _ Meat…”  _ she whispers.

He sighs in relief. “I thought you died.” He mumbles, then makes eye contact with Pieck. “She had one time for like thirty second when she drank too much, it’s terrifying you know?”

Pieck smiles and nods. “Forgive my girlfriend please.” He says lightly, his cheeks a little red in embarssment that Sasha made Piecks lap her bed. 

“It’s fine Niccolo her hairs very….  _ soft. _ ” Niccolo nods in agreement then cringes when he sees the couple next to her. 

“Gross.” He says then looks back at his girlfriend so fondly  _ so cute!  _ Pieck thinks to herself. 

Then it gets awkward and Pieck suddenly feels like she’s intruding in a very intimate moment. “Niccolo do you know where the bathroom is?” She doesn’t actually have to go but, she wants to give them some privacy then maybe she’ll find another place to sit.

“It’s upstairs. Just walk down the hall and you’ll find it.” She quietly thanks him then moves Sasha’s head out of her lap with Niccolo’s help, she puts her drink on the table she’s not going to drink it anyways so she’s sure someone will grab it. The house is relatively big, apparently several people live in the house who for some reasons call themselves the scouts,  _ she doesn’t know don’t ask her. _

They remain relatively popular, at her university and are known to be friendly. Which is how Pieck ended up here, and plus she’s friends with Reiner and Bert so that’s how her and Porco were able to attend. She walks upstairs, the music now muffled, the hall is still fiddled with unknown people, that are plastered on the walls groaning from the after effects of alcohol it  _ reeks.  _

Pieck opens the door to one of the bathrooms and then stops everything, Eren Yeager is hurling into the toilet while his boyfriend Armin holds his hair back. “Hi Pieck!” He smiles, like this is a completely normal thing for him and knowing Erens this must be a common occurrence. 

“Hi?” Pieck replies, she doesn’t know what to say but notices that their fellow trio member isn’t with them. “Wheres Mikasa?” She thinks that’s her name.

Armin rubs Eren’s back soothingly while he continues hurling. “She couldn’t make it big exam to study for so she’s studying with Annie, and hey if you need to use the bathroom we got like four so there’s one in my room, my names in the front so just go in there!”

Pieck notes that he’s owes him big time. “Thank you Armin. Hope you feel better Eren.”

Eren lifts his head from the bowl. “ _ Thank _ - _ uhhhhhh.”  _ Then he throws up again.

Pieck walks into his room, and finally heads into the bathroom. She’s really tempted to just sit on his bed but Armin didn’t give her permission to do so and plus it seems like maybe Eren and him will retreat for the night and Armin will take him into his bed. She walks into the bathroom noticing the sea scented candle that Armin put out so it smells nice.  _ So organized.  _ She thinks pleasantly.

She stares at herself in the mirror, and then starts to fix state of her hair noticing the frizziness of it. 

“ _ Ughhhhhhhh.”  _

  
She yelps and snaps her head towards the source of the noise, someone is now in the tub groaning. Pieck blinks. “ _ Uggghhhhhh.” _

It’s a person. And they’re in the bathtub. Oh my…Pieck slowly approaches them. “Excuse me.” She says softly.

“ _Ughhhhhhhhhhh.”_

“Hey.” She says, reaching out to shake their shoulder. “Everything okay?”

They turn their head towards her and Pieck notices how beautiful this person is, she blushes and looks down. “You okay?”

“ _ No.”  _

“No?” 

“ _ No. S’not.”  _ They slur as they talk and Pieck knows that they are very very drunk.

She sits on the side of the tub. “Why not?”

“ _ I totally blew it,”  _ they groan in their heads.  _ “They don’t like me…” _

“Who doesn’t?”

“ _ Uh the person I’ve been in love with for like yearzzzz. Well for like two months but still I loved em’”  _

Rejection. It’s probably a rejection. “I’m sorry about that. But, is sitting in Armin’s bathtub going to help that?”

“ _ The nerd with the glasses?”  _ They question with squinted eyes, Pieck laughs.

“What’s your name?” She asks.

They squint their eyes at her. “I don’t talk to strangers weirdo.” Pieck arched her eyebrow. Now the only thing on her mind is to get this person home.

“Okay don’t tell me your name. But how about I get you some water and I take you home so you can go to sleep?” She took care of Porco, Reiner, and Bert when they were like this and one time all three of them. She knows what she’s doing. 

“Fine.” The person snaps and gets out of the bathtub and falls into Pieck’s arms. “Why did they say no?” They groan, into her ear then she feels the quiet sobbing.

Pieckfrowns. “Because they don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?”

“You’ll see.”

  
  
  
  
  


It was a fight to get the keys out of there hand but they did so, and Pieck put them gently into the front seat and went into the drivers side. “Address?” Pieck asks. 

“No.”

  
“Come on now.”

“No.”

She felt as though she was arguing with five year old usually Porco is very willing to give anything which is a huge problem that he has and she really has to watch who he talks to. But, she’s never had to deal with arguing when taking care of someone. “Look I won’t be able to take you home if you don’t cooperate with me.”

“Okay.”

Pieck smiles. “Great!”

“If only.”

“Not great.”

“I want McDonald’s.”

Pieck blinks. “You want McDonald’s?”

They nod. “Yeah yeah I’ve been wanting that-“ they utter out what they want on the menu and Pieck contemplates for a moment if she should and then gives in it’s not too much money she’ll manage.

The nearest McDonald’s isn’t far, and Pieck goes through the drive thru telling the worker what they want and now she’s gotta wait. Pieck looks straight forward tapping her hand on the wheel, while she feels they’re stare. “You’re pretty.”

Pieck’s face goes red. “What?”

“ _ You’re super pretty. Should I date you instead?” _

She sighs, she shouldn’t let the comment get her all flustered this person is drunk and they probably won’t remember a single thing about this night. She grabs the McDonald’s Bag from the workers thanking them then handing it to them, while they search the bag and dive into what they order. Pieck laughs. “Hungry.”

They nod enthusiastically. “ _ So hungry. Haven’t ate was way to nervous.” _

“To talk to your crush I presume.”  _ What the hell are you saying  _ Pieck things to herself.

_ “Yeah…”  _ they reply.

“Okay now can I have your address.”

“ _ Yes!!! It’s- _ .”

  
  
  
  


Pieck literally stumbles into the apartment with their weight on top of her since their legs suddenly felt like giving out. Pieck literally has to drag them into their bedroom. “ _ Wait wait what’s your name?” _

She lifts them up, by their armpits  _ why not?  _ She thinks. “Pieck Finger.” She says and places them on the bed.

“ _ Finger?!”  _ They snort.

She’s gotten used to the whole thing about her last name being Finger, at first she used to hate it in middle school when they constantly pointed it out. But she just got used to it. It’s a last name. She shouldn’t be upset at it. “Yeah Finger.” Pieck grabs the nearest blanket and puts it on them.

“ _ Oh my name is-.”  _ Snoring. 

Pieck stares at them for a moment. They are very beautiful even while sleeping. This will be a fond memory to look back on even if they don’t remember it. She walks out of their apartment. Then grabs her phone.

“Yeah?” Zeke says he sounds like he just woke up, she’ll have to apologize.

“Can you pick me up?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days after that Pieck walks out of her classroom than see’s them and Sasha laughing about something. “Yeah and I woke up in my room. Do you know how I got there?”

Pieck stops for a moment as Sasha and them walk past her suddenly having this weird feeling in her stomach that they really didn’t remember. 

—

  
  
  
  


It’s been about a month since the whole ordeal and Pieck did think about them from time to time it was hard nor to when their schedules always seemed to overlap with each other. And they’d just walk past her not even sparing a glance. She doesn’t know what she expected, as she predicted thry wouldn’t remember. Pieck walks out of her room only to see Porco passed out on the couch books splattered around. “Pokko. Come on get up.” She says softly and flicks him on the forehead.

Porco snorts awake and scowls at her. “That’s not my name.” He grumbles turning his back towards her. He still tells her that even she’s used that nickname pretty much all their life.

“Get up come on we’re going over to Reiners for dinner.” 

“We are?”

Pieck’s lips go into a thin line as she stares at him. “But why?” He pouts.

“Because we’re his friends!” 

“You’re his friend I never said I was!” He literally hisses at her, trying his best to go back to his nap.

They’ve always had this stupid rivalry ever since they were kids, even though they are friends they’re both too stubborn to just admit it. By that she means Porco. “Just come on. Bert’s going to be there and Annie...well I think I don’t know if her and Mikasa broke up again or they’re together...but, come on you like Bertholdt!”

“I don’t want to hang out with his annoying friends!”

“You literally hung out with them a week ago.”

“That’s different that’s a party there’s other people there. I don’t want to hang out with just them. Who the hell even calls themselves scouts. I’d call them the devil-.”

She hits him on the back of his head. “Come on and I promise we’ll leave early. I’ll buy you breakfast.”

Porco opens one eye. “You will?”

“Yeah I will tomorrow, we’ll go out and eat.”

Porco then gets up from the couch and puts on his shoes.

  
  


_ It’s just so easy. _

  
  
  


When Porco and Pieck arrive, Reiner greets them Pieck with a hug and a nod to Porco who just grumbles under his breath and walks inside. It already smells delicious, she spots Sasha and Niccolo standing together in the kitchen while he spoon feeds her a sample of the food and her eyes literally roll back to her head. “You’re a genius Niccolo!” She cries out.

Meanwhile Armin has his arms around Erens waist while Eren chops carrots and his hair in bun . Pieck assumes they’re making soup. She feels a bit awkward surrounded by all these couples since especially sitting next Ymir and Historia who really still seem like they’re in the honeymoon phase. Porco sits next to Pieck still pouting and crossing his arms. “Stop complaining you get free food.” Pieck nudges him. 

“I don’t even like soup.” He mumbles.

Pieck rolls her eyes. “Yeah you do what the heck are you-.”

“Oh hey!” Pieck turns her head and see’s Jean greeting someone and closing the door behind him. Pieck’s heart stops when she sees them right there, smiling in the most polite way, they do certainly look well put together when they aren’t drunk.

“Hey guys this is-.”

“OH HI!” Sasha waves brightly coming to tackle them in a hug before Jean could introduce them. Pieck’s in shock, she didn't know they’d be coming it’s ju-.

“What are you looking at?”

Pieck flinches and looks at Porco who have smug look on his face. “What’s wrong with you’re being weird?”

“You’re being weird saying you don’t like soup.” She argues trying not to feel unsettled, as she sees them talking to Connie and Jean. 

“I don’t like that kind of soup.”

Pieck scoffs. “That’s all Marcel makes you when you go visit home!”

“What are you two arguing about?” Reiner stands in front of them and catches their attention. “I can hear you from the table.” He says irratability. 

“Apparently Porco doesn’t like soup.” Pieck explains. 

“What but doesn’t Marcel make you—?”

“Shut the hell up you bastard!” Porco yells going for the attack. 

  
  
  
  


Somehow Reiner and Porco managed to quiet down in time for dinner, Mikasa opens the door and behind her in Annie they both nod their heads. “Sorry we’re late.” Mikasa apologizes quietly.

“So then Annie’s back on that mikasa's train-“ .” Reiner nudged his elbow into Porcos rib, and Porco snorts out his drink this catches everyone’s attention in the table.

“You alright there?” Eren smirks, while Armin seems to be holding in his laugh next to him.

“ _ Perfect.” _ Porco galres at Reiner.

Pieck glances at them and they still remain talking to Jean and Connie while Niccolo and Sasha chime in every once in a while. They looked beautiful, they always somehow did even with such minimum effort.

“You’re being weird again.” Porco says sipping the broth of the soup when he specifically argued that he didn’t like it.

Pieck didn’t reply and yeah she is probably being weird pining for someone who doesn’t even remember her.

_ Wait what? _

  
  
  
  


Porco and Pieck didn’t leave early like they intended too because, Porco ended up getting into a competitive game of Wii sports vs Eren which ended up going for a very long because they both desperately wanted to win. Pieck watches the boys playing wii tennis against each other making the effort like their lives depend on it and in the background Pieck see’s  _ them _ . Chugging the vodka like their life depends on it. She noticed they have a lot more drinks than anyone did. Then they slumped on the table and now Pieck was looking.

The rest of the group settled down for the night, and it was just Eren, her, Porco and them downstairs. Pieck gets up from the couch and walks towards them. She taps them on the back lightly. “Hey.”

“ _ I faileddddd. The test I failed.”  _ They groan.

Pieck frowns taps them again so they can slump up. They open their eyes all groogly. “ _ I failed. And now I’m gonna get dropped out of the class.”  _ They fall into Piecks arms.  _ “Why did I fail?”  _

Pieck pauses. “Because they don’t know.”

“ _ What?”  _ They giggle. “ _ You’re so silly.” _

“Let’s get you home you had a long night.” Pieck says softly.

_ Yeah I do pine,  _ she realizes. “Pokko come on let’s go.”

“No I’m not do—.” He stops his words once he sees them and their arms around Pieck’s neck. “Damn it.” He grumbles.

Eren fists pumps victoriously. “I win!”

“BECAUSE I LOOKED AWAY!” Porco exclaims.

“Eren we’re going to get going tell the rest I said goodnight.” She informs him Eren nods.

“Yeah thanks for taking care of them by the way,” he heads back upstairs and Porco stares at the sight before him he rolls his eyes and walks out the door.

She probably owes him lunch now too.

  
  
Porco looks through the rear view mirror, he  _ tsks.  _ “You’re too nice.” 

“I’m not!”

He backs out of the driveway and glances at the rearview mirror. “Something must being going on with them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Whenever they get like this they have problems, at least that’s what Reiner told me when I asked about it.”

“They get like this a lot.” Pieck frowns.

“At least when they’re upset so maybe yeah…” he shrugs. “So where exactly are we going.”

“They’re apartment, I have the address, so don’t worry about that.”

Porco side eyes her. “How do you know about that?”

“Long story.”

  
  


—

Today is Sasha’s birthday. And Niccolo wanted  _ everything  _ to be perfect. He had invited Sasha’s friends and asked every one of them individually begging them to come to her party. Pieck had came early to help out with decorations and suddenly Niccolo became a Gordon Ramsey in the kitchen yelling at Connie and Jean that they aren’t doing this right such and such. It was funny to see him act like that, while Jean stared helplessly at Pieck to get him out but she only offered a smile and shrug she was on decoration duty  _ not  _ cooking duty.

And it was perfect Sasha was surprised and hugged Niccolo so hard that he couldn’t breath. Of course they came, and Pieck did end up developing feelings for them but didn’t bother to even approach them. For some reason her usual friendliness to others was gone with it came to them. They look pretty they somehow always do. Porco takes shots against Eren to see how many they could take before hurling, and Pieck is once again left alone. But, this time she stays outside and sits on the porch looking up at the night sky.

She should start going outside when she attends these things it’s  _ much _ more relaxing.

“ _ Ughhhhhnnn.” _

Pieck looks over her shoulder when she says them face plant into a bush.

  
  
  
  
  


Armin was happy enough to let Pieck take them into his room. Pieck put them down on the bed. “This is an unhealthy habit you know…” as she puts the blanket on them.

“ _ I just wanna be the best. Why don’t people know that I can be the best?” _

“Because they don’t know.”

“ _ Stupid.”  _ They pout and turn away, snoring fills the room and Pieck frowns. Is this just going to be a routine? to take care of the person she likes only for them to forget about her the next day. 

And like always Pieck leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Pieck sits in class playing on her phone typing a quick message to Porco before someone sits next to her she looks up  _ it’s them!  _ Her face flushed red and she begins looking at her phone trying to avoid eye contact. 

“So…” a sweet voice says. “What do they not know?”

Pieck freezes. “What?

They smile. “What do they not know? You always say that….”

“Uh…”

“Thank you for taking care of me. I don’t really hold my liquor well and it’s embarrassing that you always did it and saw me like that,” They apologize and they talk to her. “I’ve known it was someone I thought I was imagining it at first until i remember that phrase again so i figured i couldn’t have been crazy. Then eren told me, that you picked me up back at the dinner so…”

“Yeah that’s me.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” They ask.

“Well...I don’t know.” Pieck answers and truthfully she can’t really think of anything.

“Thank you though. It’s really nice of you to do that.”

“Anyone would.” Pieck smiles.

“Can I have your number?”

Pieck jaw nearly drops at the question that just came flying out of nowhere. “Huh?!”

“Your number can I have it, I’ve liked you for like a really long time-.”

“But didn’t you say—.”

They chuckle. “I tend to say things wrong when I’m drunk. I didn’t actually talk to anyone I wanted to talk to you but couldn’t.”

Oh?

_ Oh. _

Pieck blushes. “Yes you can have my numbers.”

They grin. “Sweet! I’ll take you out to go see a movie how about this weekend?”

“Yeah that sounds good!”

“Nice see you later!” They get up.

“Wait!”

They look over their shoulder.

“What’s your name?” 

They grin. “My name is—.”

_ And then the rest is history. _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: im sorry if this was like bad I just wanted to make a short cute pieck fic because my girl deserves love!! also the gender isn’t specified so imagine them as you basically can be a boy, girl, non binary, gender fluid, I want everyone to be able to read and enjoy my work!!
> 
> also sorry if the ending sucks it’s the only proper one I could think of and yes you two did start dating after that ;)
> 
> and yes 100% I am going to write a Sasha and Niccolo one shot after this because they are my comfort ship.


End file.
